


Stars and Wolves

by KnightOfFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Underage Smoking, femboy sirius black, sirius black in skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfFlame/pseuds/KnightOfFlame
Summary: I will put triggers before each chapter  Tell me if anything needs to be added for the tags! I'm guessing to do about 30,000 words per year but that could change. ( I think I want the first years to be shorter to really get into that angsty middle)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will put triggers before each chapter Tell me if anything needs to be added for the tags! I'm guessing to do about 30,000 words per year but that could change. ( I think I want the first years to be shorter to really get into that angsty middle)

Chapter One

It’s the summer of 1971, and the house of Orion Black has never been louder. The house practically shakes with the anger penetrating every wall and ceiling, the portraits of long deceased relatives shrieking along with the sound like wolves at the moon. Everything around the house has stopped to listen. The neighbors are sat by their windows propped up by their arms listening to the fighting within. Even the mailman has stopped his car a few houses down, leaning back in his seat to hear the argument. 

The only people avoiding the noise are Regulus and Sirius Black, sons of Mr. Orion. The two of them sit upstairs with their cousins in Sirius’s room, holding pillows over their heads to block out the noise. 

Bellatrix, a young woman with deep lack curls and a resting angry face, snatches the pillow from it’s spot on Regulus’s head, and sits down on it herself to stop him from taking it back. 

“Shut up,” Bellatrix says when Regulus begins to whine. “Just listen.” She lets the door open the slightest bit, and immediately the sound is amplified, breaking through the sound barriers Narcissa had put up. 

Narcissa pouts, muttering something about the barriers taking her quite a bit of skill, but it’s ignored by the group, as three of them scoot themselves closer to the door to listen. 

“Do you think she’s safe?” Narcissa asks, pursing her lips as the fighting grows louder. She grabs Regulus in her hands and props him up on her lap, wrapping her arms around his little body. 

Bellatrix shrugs, absentmindedly twirling her hair around with the tip of her wand. “Who cares. This is her fault.” 

“She’s your sister, have some respect!” Narcissa hisses, looking down at Regulus with big eyes and holding onto him tighter. 

Bellatrix holds a finger up, listening intently downstairs. As loud as it is, most of the words are so garbled it’s hard to understand. But with good concentration the three still listening can make out the word Incendio being yelled. 

Bellatrix grins. “Not anymore Sissy. That, my cousins,” she looks between the two boys in the room. “Was the sweet sound of a burning tapestry.” 

Narcissa moves her hands to cover her mouth, and Regulus takes his chance at freedom, scurrying away from her grasp and onto Sirius’s bed. “I didn’t think they’d actually do it.” She says, hiccuping slightly as tears come to the brink of her eyes. “I just thought they were threatening her.” 

Bellatrix kicks the door shut with her foot and leans back in her chair. “Cygnus and Druella don’t ‘threaten.’” She looks smugly around the room. “They order you around and if you break the rules then-” she gestures slitting her throat with her wand. “You’re done.” 

Narcissa kicks her hard in the shin. “Shut it Bella.” her eyes move to Sirius, who’s shaking slightly in the corner of the room. Bellatrix follows her gaze and narrows her eyes when she sees him. She flicks her wand and the lamp bulb next to him shatters. “Don’t be such a pussy.” 

“Bella.” Sissy’s eyes bug out at her sister. 

“What?” Bellatrix shrugs. “I’m of age. Have been for a while, Sis. And he’s going to Hogwarts in a month, he’s gonna have to deal with bullies all the time. I’m just toughening him up.” 

“That doesn’t seem fair…” Sissy starts, clutching the ends of her dress with her hands. “And-and anyways I’m gonna be at Hogwarts too, I can take care of him.” 

Sirius looks up for the first time in a while, clearing his throat. “I don’t need protection,” he says, and Bellatrix laughs. 

“See, Sissy? He’ll be fine. I’ve given him all the training he needs.” She rocks on her chair. “It really should be Reggie here who I toughen up, Sirius’s gotten all my attention for years, I’m sure he’s jealous.” she reaches out to grab Regulus’s arm, most likely to pull him onto her lap. 

Before Sirius can say something before he can intervene in any way the door flies open and Andromeda Tonks runs in.

Bellatrix yelps, and falls backwards on her chair. Andromeda scans the room, grabbing the wrists of Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus and pulling them together in front of her. She’s tall, much taller than Narcissa or Bellatrix, and her hair flows around in her beautiful waves of brown. She grabs Regulus’s face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Hello my lovelies, I have to go now, Mummy and Daddy are gonna be coming up here in just a few moments. They think I’ve gone to my room so I bought us a few seconds.” 

Bellatrix sits up from her seat, holding her head in her hands. Her eyes snap back into focus when she sees Andromeda, but before she can scream for help Andromeda knocks her down in a crumpled heap. 

“Woah…” Regulus mutters, his ten-year-old brain overwhelmed with the actions. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Andromeda pulls his attention back, sniffing shakily. “I love you all. Narcissa, my only sister.” She growls the only, eyes looking fiercely at Bellatrix’s crumpled figure. “Reggie, my best little cousin ever.” She cups his face with both her hands even harder, before moving onto Sirius. “And Sirius, my favorite mate. I have to go now, but I’ll see you two at Hogwarts, and Reggie I’ll see you another day, okay? If you need me, owl me at Teddy’s. That’s where I’m staying?” she nods vigorously, looking behind her at the door. 

“Okay, quickly, take my brooch.” She unclips her cape and rips the black family brooch of, placing it in Sirius’s palm. “Hold it when you miss me, m’kay? Okay, good.” She gives a quick kiss to Regulus’s head and squeezes Narcissa’s hand before taking off down the hallway.

The three of them sit there. They hear the crashing of a window, feet running up the stairs, and the loud curses of Cygnus Black, but none of them can process it. 

Only when Orion and Cygnus Black run to the doorframe do the three of them blink back into reality. Sirius slips the brooch into his pocket. Orion and Cygnus are both red with anger, breathing heavily with their wands tight in their fists. Cygnus takes a quick scan of the room, completely ignoring his oldest daughter's collapsed body before seething, “Where. Is. She.” 

It takes all of Sirius’s will not to laugh. Andromeda, again, fooling her parents and getting what she wants. Regulus quickly puts on the innocent child persona and rolls on to the bed, “Gone. Poof.” he rains his fingers down from the ceiling like sparkles. 

“God, FUCKING DAMMIT,” Cygnus yells, kicking the door frame hard. 

“It’s okay Cyg.” Orion says, his brow furrowed. “We can track her down. We’ll go into the ministry tomorrow, figure out where she’s hiding.” 

Cygnus Black shakes his head, putting it up against the doorframe. “No...no. Just… it’s fine Orion. Narcissa, get your sister and bags. We’re going home.” 

Orion twists his hands uncertainly. “Are you sure Cygnus, remember Narcissa was gonna Sirius to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Is that not-” 

“Dammit Orion, the boy’s eleven not three let him do it himself. Narcissa, Bella and the bags.” he barks, walking down the hallway defeatedly. 

Orion watches him go before looking back at the two boys. “Don’t go anywhere, I haven’t even started with you. Girls, go.” He pulls Narcissa, who’s propping Bella up against her shoulder, out of the room by her elbow. Narcissa gives Sirius a last wistful, apologetic look before following leading the way downstairs with Orion trailing. 

When the girls and Orion are out of site Sirius jumps up to close the door. 

“Sissy’s not gonna help you tomorrow at Diagon Alley,” Regulus says, and Sirius shoots him a glare. 

“So? What does that matter? I can go myself like Dad said, I’m not three.” Sirius plops himself on top of his bed, his arms crossed tightly around his chest. Regulus shrugs. 

“I don’t know. You seemed excited about it earlier… getting your wand and everything. Going on an adventure with her.” 

“I’ve been to Diagon Alley before Reg, it wasn’t special just because Sissy was gonna be with me.” Sirius averts his gaze from his younger brother, feeling rather betrayed by his older cousin, even though he knows it wasn’t her choice to leave. 

Regulus is silent for a minute, not wanting to bother Sirius, whose face is slightly red with frustration. Eventually, he puts one of his hands on Sirius’s forearm. “Do you think Andy will be okay?” 

Sirius pulls away. “Andromeda will be fine, she has her fancy new boyfriend Reggie, she doesn’t need us anymore.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“It’s true Reg.” Sirius insists, reaching into his pocket and clutching the brooch. “We’re on our own now.” 

“We have Sissy.” 

“Sissy doesn’t care about us the same way Andromeda did. She’s not the same, okay? She’s a coward. We both know that.” 

“That’s mean Sirius.” Regulus sighs, jumping off the bed. He makes his way to the door frame before turning back to look at Sirius. “Well, whatever you think, we still have each other. That’s something.”

Sirius nods, not looking up. “Yeah Reg, we’ll always have that.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin had been a werewolf for seven years of his life, and quite frankly because of this the Hogwarts letter that landed on his doorstep was one of the biggest surprises of his life. 

The tears come instantly, pouring down his face and onto the frayed edges of the paper. He clutches the letter in his right arm, the left one had been torn up so badly from the last full moon, and collapses to his knees, head against the side of the wall. 

Remus cries so hard his mum and dad come running from the other room, just to find him holding the Hogwarts letter out to them, stained with his tears and a dash of snot. He cries so hard his mum comes to sit next to him, holding him up with one arm while stroking his hair with the other. 

“You made it, love.” She says, brushing his dirty blonde curls from his face. “We told you you’d make it, and you did. You made it.” 

Lyall Lupin sits on the staircase, reading the letter over and over, his mind already going to all the supplies they need to get Remus in the next few days. The money in his pocket has been meager recently, but there’s nothing that can stop him from getting his son the things he wants for school.

The letter doesn’t answer the myriad of questions Lyall has for the safety of his son, but his trust in Albus Dumbledore goes beyond that anxiety. He lifts his wife and child to their feet. 

“Come on,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Let’s go to Diagon Alley.” 

~••~

Diagon Alley is nothing like Remus remembers it. He’s been there once before, accompanying his father for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron (Remus got a Hot Chocolate) but the street is so much more alive than it was back then. Witches and Wizards are basically piled on top of each other, twisting in and out of the shops that go all the way down to the biggest marble building Remus has ever seen- Gringotts- The Wizard Bank. 

Lyall puts a large hand on Remus’s shoulder, looking out at the long strip of shops. “Ready?” 

Remus looks up at him, his wavy hair so flat it almost touches his nose. “I’m ready.” 

The two of them set off together, Hope behind them with a pen circling things on the Hogwarts letter furiously. 

The first stop was Gringotts wizarding bank (unfortunately it was all the way at the end of the Alley) and Remus was deathly afraid of falling out of the minecarts. 

After giving his key to the goblin at the front desk and following him to the back room Remus approached a large black cart barely stuck against the rails. Immediately the anxiety set in, but Lyall pushed him forward, following him into the big black monster. 

“Vault 379.” The Goblin said, and pushed the level forward, the minecart jerking and setting off down the rails. Wind blew through Remus’s hair as they dipped and wrenched around the deep caverns. Hope squeezed his hand, treating the journey more like a rollercoaster than the horror show Remus thought it was. 

Eventually, they came to a stop, the brakes whistling loudly against the rails. “Here we are.” The goblin said, picking up a large lamp with two hands and shuffling out of the cart. “Vault 379.” He waited for Remus to get out as well, and walked up to the door, holding out one of his long wrinkled hands. “Key please.” 

Remus stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver key, one that was almost as big as his hand. He handed it to the goblin who clicked and unlocked the large black door. 

To say the least Remus was disappointed. The vault contained mostly bronze coins, a few hundred of them sprinkled around, but the number of silver and gold coins was slim. Lyall ruffled Remus’s hair, not seeing the disappointment in his son’s eyes, and scooped about a dozen of the gold pieces into his hand. There were barely any left after that.

He gently urged Remus away from the pile of coins (Remus was still staring) and let the goblin close the door behind them. 

“Say thank you,” Hope whispered, and Remus cleared his throat. 

“Thank you.” 

The goblin nodded and led them back out of the deep caverns of the bank. The way back was just as terrifying as they way in, Remus thought. But he made it through, finding himself outside the large curved bank and back onto the cobbled roads of Diagon Alley. 

Hope bent down to Remus’s size, pocketing the Hogwarts letter in her front pocket. “How about you go and get your wand and we’ll go and buy your robes and school books.” 

Remus nodded, taking one of the shiny gold coins from his father and pocketing it. 

His parents set off together, and Remus looked around, stumbling to try to find Ollivander’s. He knew what type of wand he wanted, unicorn hair always being the most interesting of the cores he knew of. 

Eventually, after wandering around for a bit he found the store tight in the corner of the Alley, the white letters of the sign beginning to fade off into the dark black paint. He shoved open the door, the bell making a light ding as he stepped inside. 

It was… messy. Remus was never a clean person really, but this was a new level of messy. Wand boxes scattered the floors and walls, papers and glass covering the floor. He couldn’t see the shop keeper anywhere, at least he didn’t think he could- because the only person in front of him was a boy his age. He was a bit shorter than Remus, with shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders. He was slouching against a large chair, his hands stuffed in his black skinny jeans. 

When Remus entered the boy looked up, staring at Remus intensely before saying, “You have a lot of scars.” 

“Erm…” 

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way.” The boy straightened himself. “It was just an observation.” 

Remus ignored him, moving his way through the maze of clutter to the front desk. 

“It’s okay I have a scar too, on shoulder. I fell and split it open when I was little.” The boy had walked up behind Remus, his hand right up against where Remus’s was, clutching the edge of the desk. “I’m Sirius.” 

“Remus.” Remus said quietly, still trying to find the shopkeeper. He peered over the desk, thinking maybe the man was unusually short. Anything to get him his wand so he would get away from the loud boy next to him. 

“If you're looking for Mr. Ollivander he went to get me a wand.” Sirius said triumphantly, turning around and sliding up against the back of the wall. “It’s weird, getting a wand, isn’t it?” 

It was very weird, Remus thought. But he didn’t say that to the strange boy in front of him. Remus hadn't even expected to be allowed to go to Diagon Alley, much less get a wand and learn magic!

“So, you’re going to Hogwarts too right? Not one of the other schools like… Durmstank or whatever?” he waved his hand carelessly. 

“Yeah, Hogwarts.” Remus says, finally giving up on looking for the shopkeeper and sliding down next to Sirius. 

“You pure blood?” Sirius asks, rolling his head to frown at Remus. 

“Um, half blood actually.” 

Sirius nods, looking away. After a bit he finally whispers, “That’s okay.” 

Remus feels a bit of anger boil in his chest. “Well I’m glad you think so.” he says bitterly, crossing his arms across his chest so he isn’t touching the body beside him. 

Sirius opens his mouth like he’s going to respond but before he can the two of them here a loud crash from a few feet away. They both jump to their feet, looking in the direction of the noise. A man comes out of a large dust cloud covered from head to toe in soot, and holding a maroon wand case. 

“Ah, Mr. Black, you’re still here, good, good.” He sounds mildly surprised. “Resin and phoenix feather, 15 full inches.” he holds the box out to Sirius who takes it gently in his hand. 

“Now test it out please…” Mr. Ollivander watches as Sirius flicks the wand towards the ground. The pieces of glass on the floor slowly shift together and mend themselves. 

Sirius looks delighted with himself, clutching the wand with both hands. “Thank you, here.” He drops a piece of gold on the counter, stepping back to watch Remus. “Go on, get yours.” 

Remus clears his throat and steps forward. Mr. Ollivander switches his gaze, looking Remus up and down. “Ah… I have the perfect one for you.” 

This wand is much closer than Sirius’s was. Mr. Ollivander reaches across the counter and picks up a wand handing it to Remus. 

“This is cypress, unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches.” 

Remus holds and and immediately a warmth goes through him. He turns excitedly behind him, “Sirius look I got mine-” 

The boy is gone, and Remus is alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Hogwarts Express blows its whistle loudly, and Sirius can barely even hear the last words his father says to him. Unfortunately, the train whistle just isn’t loud enough and Orion clears his throat to say, “Slytherin or nothing.” 

Sirius nods, pulling the sleeves up on his robes. His parents bought him the wrong size, and their only comment was, “You’ll grow into them.” 

“And if I don’t?” Sirius wanted to ask, feeling like some sort of gangly dementor. 

Sirius embraces his mother, and gives a handshake to his father, they both pat him on the head gently, without a twinge of emotion to it. 

“Reggie,” Sirius looks down at his little brother, putting his hands on Regulus’s shoulders. “Make sure my room stays nice and dirty, okay? Don’t let Kreacher clean it.” 

Regulus nods vigorously, a smile breaking out on his face. 

“Also remember you can owl me whenever you want. And if you need me to come home I will. And-” 

Orion clears his throat loudly and Sirius steps back. “Just… owl me.” 

Regulus nods again, winking before his father can see. 

“Okay.” Sirius says, his hands folded over his stomach. 

“Okay.” Orion and Wallburga nod their heads at the train. Sirius gives them a final look before grabbing hold of his suitcase, and hopping aboard the train. 

~••~

The train goes on for miles, it seems. Sirius lugs his suitcase around, peering into every open window till he arrives at the last compartment, glancing in to see none other than Narcissa Black. 

She waves him in, and he slides the compartment door open, looking up at Narcissa’s group of friends. They all stare at him with curious gazes, and Sirius slides between Narcissa and the window, staring down at his friends. 

“And you are?” The boy sitting next to Narcissa looks Sirius up and down with a small sneer. 

“He’s my cousin Lucius,” Narcissa says, her voice low and urgent like she wants him to be quiet. “This is his first year at Hogwarts.” 

A girl across Narcissa grins. “First year, huh? Gonna continue that Slytherin legacy like your cousins?” 

Sirius nods, looking down at his lap instead of at any of Narcissa’s friends. 

“Oh shush Izzy you’re gonna make him nervous. There’s no doubt in my mind he’ll be Slytherin.” Narcissa beams down at Sirius, squeezing his shoulder lightly with her left hand. 

“Doesn’t matter right now, does it?” Lucius mutters. “We made a pact Sissy…” 

“Oh hush Lucius.” The girl, Izzy, folds her arms with a cross look. “He’s a kid. He can stay.”

Lucius clenches his teeth hard. “We have things to discuss Sissy.” 

“Sirius isn’t doing any harm Lucius. We can talk about it later.” Narcissa says. 

Sirius clears his throat. “Look, if you don’t want me here I can go and look for another compartment or…” 

“Yes.” Lucius growls at the same time Narcissa says, “No!” 

Narcissa gives Lucius a glare. “No, no Sirius it’s okay we want you here.” She ruffles Sirius’s hair, leaning back in this seat and trying to make herself comfortable. 

“You excited for Hogwarts Sirius?” Izzy asks, leaning forward to talk to him as if he was a child. 

“Yeah, It’ll be good to see Narcissa and Andy more often.” 

At the mention of Andromeda the group goes silent, and immediately Sirius realizes his mistake. He folds his hands across his lap. 

“Andromeda Black is a blood traitor. A snake. She dishonored-” 

“Lucius.” Narcissa hisses, but he doesn’t stop. 

“She dishonored the Black name with her little freak out at your place.” At seeing Sirius’s wide eyes Lucius grins. “Oh yes, Sissy told me all about it Sirius. Andromeda does nothing but put bad witches on the Slytherin reputation.” 

Sirius can feel his throat close up. He grapples for his suitcase under the seat, pushing it out the door with two hands before tumbling over his own feet to follow it. 

“Oh, Sirius come back!” Sissy yells, and he can faintly hear her calling for him, but he’s already down the train, kicking his suitcase in front of him. 

He grabs the closest door handle and topples into the compartment, landing in the middle of the floor, the door sliding shut behind him on it’s own. 

And that’s how Sirius Black met the Marauders. 

~••~

Sirius looks up, his nose red from hitting the floor so hard. Three boys are staring down at him, two of them looking confused and concerned, and one of them laughing his guts out. 

Sirius pushes himself to his feet, turning to see his suitcase has spilled open letting his robes and casual clothes spill everywhere around him. 

Before he can start to pick them up, one of the boys is on the floor, grabbing everything he can reach. 

“You’re Remus. The boy from Ollivanders.” Sirius grins, recognizing the curly hair and thick white scars. Remus nods, still on his hands and knees. 

“And you’re Sirius.” Remus says, handing Sirius a pile of mushed together clothes. “You left before I could say goodbye.” 

Sirius blushes. “Sorry about that, mate. My dad called me.” 

Remus looked like he was gonna respond, but before he could the laughing boy pulled Sirius up to his feet and dusted him off. “And I’m James Potter. That’s Peter Pettigrew,” he points to the smallest boy. “And you seem to have already met Remus Lupin.” 

Sirius nods, and waves to the two of them. “Sirius Black.” 

James runs a hand through his hair. “Another Black? I ran into your sister, or er, cousin or someone earlier. Accidentally tripped her on the platform, she got rather bloody angry at me.” 

Sirius wrinkles his nose. “Black hair? Yep, that’s Bella for you.” he says when James nods. “Well, don’t worry I’m not like Bella.” 

“Are you a first year?” Peter pipes up from across the compartment. Sirius nods. “Good. So are we.” 

James pulls his suitcase off the seat and pats it for Sirius, who obliges and gratefully spreads himself out across the seat. 

“So,” James says, collapsing his hands together loudly. “We were just discussing blood type before you waltzed your way in here Sirius. You a pure blood?” 

Sirius nods again, kicking over the front of his suitcase to how the large Black family crest sewn into the cover. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of us.” 

“Don’t take it personally mate,” James waves his hand in the hair. “I barely knew what pure blood was until about a month ago.” 

“Oh are you, er, muggleborn?” Sirius asks. He notices Remus stare more and more out the window the longer they talk about it. 

James grins. “Nah. Just don’t care much about the whole ‘sacred twenty-eight” or whatever. Not a huge fan of politics.” 

Peter giggles from his corner. “Not sure that’s politics.” 

“It’s definitely not.” Remus pipes up, continuing to look out the window. 

“Ah, shut it halfie.” Sirius says. Even though it’s a joke, Remus gives him a small frown, real hurt in his eyes, and immediately Sirius wants to take it back. “Just kidding.” he says rushedly. “Bit of a joke there.” 

“Thank god we’ve got another man with real humor in this compartment. I swear trying to find a spot was like walking in on a bunch of walking talking worms. Dull as hell, I tell you.” James rolls his eyes, leaning back against the wall. “I’m afraid all the mischief making is gonna have to be left up to me!” 

Sirius can almost see Remus look around, thinking to himself Do I really want to be associated with these boys? And yet, he stays put, hands politely folded over his lap. Sirius, on the other hand, knows without a doubt in his mind he wants to be associated with them all, already liking the energy that’s running around them. 

“Do you think this train ride is going to be long?” Peter asks, his voice low and almost sad. He looks like he’s about to pee himself. 

James and Sirius grin, smiling at the first of what they didn’t know would becokem many instances to laugh at poor Peter’s expense. Before they can respond though, the door is shoved open. 

A small red headed girl with light freckles on her nose and bright green eyes stands in the doorframe, her hands on her hips. 

“Have any of you seen a boy. Tall, taller than me? Black hair… a bit of a hooked nose?” she looks embarrassed to admit the last bit. 

Sirius looks around them down at himself. “I am your sir madam! Taller than you, black hair, hooked nose.” he pats his nose gently. “Well, not too hooked but you get the picture.” 

The girl turns a bright red and wobbles on her feet a bit before stomping her left food hard into the ground. “I’m looking for Severus. He went off to get sweets and now I can’t find him. If you see him, you’ll tell him won’t you?” 

“Probably not.” James shrugs, reaching into his bag to pull out a large purple chocolate frog. He rips the wrapper off with his teeth. “We don’t know him.” 

The girl clenches her fists tightly. “Just tell him I’m looking for him. It’s really not that hard.” 

She slams the door behind her. 

“Who’s that?” Peter asks, reaching over to grab one of the chocolate frogs. 

“Lily Evans.” says Remus. “I met her on the platform. She seems nice enough, it’s her first year as well.” 

“And who’s hook nose?” 

“Doesn’t matter does it?” Sirius wonders, chomping down on his chocolate. “We got each other, we don’t need another git to deal with.” 

“Well, Lily likes him and I like Lily.” Remus shrugs, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Oh bug off Remus you just like people who don’t threaten you.” 

“You guys threaten me and I’m sitting with you.” Remus mutters, and Sirius grins. 

“Yes you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter
> 
> Triggers: Small anxiety attack.

Remus Lupin does not want to get sorted. 

The Grand Hall is magnificent, that he cannot deny; candles lit with bright red flames hovering above his head and under the beautiful twisting sky above him. The tables are long and made a dark oak wood with shiny china plates spread along them. 

He moves himself between Peter and Sirius, James too distracted with the ghosts, and hides himself as they walk all the way down the hall and up to the stool in the center of the room. Sirius is hopping on one foot and looking around the room, beaming when he sees his cousin sitting at the Slytherin table. 

“Settle down.” Remus mutters, tugging on Sirius’s sleeve. 

Sirius ignores this, waving his hand furiously. James runs up behind the three of them, stumbling over his shoes. 

“Guys,” he whispers as they shuffle up to the front of the room. “There’s a ghost that has blood all over him, it's crazy, like so much blood. Do you think I should ask him-” 

“Shut it James.” the three others say at the same time. 

A skinny looking woman has walked up to the large owl podium in the front of the room, her green hat perfectly placed on her head. “Hello students. I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome back those of you who have been here before.” she looks throughout the room, which has gone quiet. “Before the feast begins we will be sorting our newest students into their houses.” she clears her throat and places a rumpled looking brown hat down on the stool. 

“As I’m sure many of you know we have four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor- a house for the brave of heart. Ravenclaw- a house for the wise. Hufflepuff- those of who are hardworking and loyal. And lastly, Slytherin- for the cunning and ambitious.” she purses her lips tightly. “We will begin the sorting alphabetically.” 

She pulls out a long yellow scroll that’s curling at the edges. 

“Aubrey, Bertram.” 

A tall boy with short blonde hair anxiously walks from the crowd up to the hat. He sits down on the stool, his hands holding onto the corners tightly, and waits for Professor McGonagall to place the hat upon his head. 

She takes it gently by the tip, and puts it down. The hat bursts to life, shifting and stretching like waking up from a long sleep. You can hear noises coming from inside, Aubrey surely able to hear it, but they're quiet enough no one else can. After a few moments the hat takes a deep breath and screams loudly across the room. 

“RAVENCLAW.” 

The Ravenclaw table goes wild, older students standing and clapping furiously with big grins on their face. The other houses ignore it all, glaring at the poor boy now waddling towards the Ravenclaw table, oblivious to the angry faces from others around him. 

“Avery, Simon.” 

A new boy pushes through the crowd, knocking Remus’s shoulder hard before stepping up and sitting down on the stool. The hat takes a considerably shorter time before yelling out an equally loud: “SLYTHERIN.” 

The Slytherin table claps, more focused on the next name on the list, the name all of them have been waiting for after seeing the three sisters go through their house and succeed. 

“Black, Sirius.”

The Slytherin table begins to clap already, preparing for the newest member of their house. Sirius gives Remus Peter and James a grin before stumbling up to the stool and proudly putting the hat on his head. 

The hat pauses, and the Slytherin cheers die down a bit, confused at the sudden freeze. Sirius looks up, his eyebrows furrowed as he waits for the answer. 

“GRYFFINDOR.” 

Sirius’s face falls, and the entire hall goes silent. Remus watches as Professor McGongall, looking surprised herself, gently pushes Sirius towards the Gryffindor table. He looks numb. Confused. 

Remus looks over to James, who’s shocked as well, before clenching his teeth and clapping loudly. 

“Woo! Go Sirius! Be a proud Gryffindor. Woo!” he cups his hands around his mouth, before clapping some more. Sirius doesn’t even look up, just sinks himself onto the Gryffindor bench. 

Remus is sure a few more names are called (Including Lily Evans landing herself in Gryffindor) but all he can focus on is Sirius’s face, which hasn’t changed or moved since he sat down. 

He nudges James again, pointing over to Sirius. “Is he okay?” 

James twists his jaw, peering over another boy’s head to get a good look at Sirius. “I don’t know.” 

“He was supposed to be Slytherin.” Peter says. 

“Gah.” James waves his hand aimlessly. “Only gits get in Slytherin.” 

“Lupin, Remus.” 

The timing couldn’t be more perfect for Remus, now not only worried about Sirius, but desperately hoping not to get in Slytherin and disappoint his new friends. He makes his way up to the stool and sits down on it, peering over the tons of faces staring up at him. He can feel panic settling in his chest and throat as the hat is placed up upon his head. It sits like a rock as the hat mutters things in his ear, things he’s too anxious to hear. 

After a few seconds of silence, the ringing in his ears much louder than anything, he faintly hears the hat call out “GRYFFINDOR.” 

He wishes the anxiety had gone away then, but it doesn't, and he wobbles his way to the Gryffindor table before collapsing next to Sirius. 

The rest of the sortings go by without him noticing. He doesn’t notice Peter and James join the table happily, he doesn’t notice that “Severus” guy being sorted into Slytherin, he doesn’t notice the food appearing on his plate until a hand grabs his under the table. 

It’s Sirius. He’s smiling softly at Remus, knuckles still slightly white from shock. “Are you okay?” he asks, and Remus opens his mouth to respond. 

Nothing comes out. He closes it like a trout, tears coming up to his eyes. Why was he panicking? It was over? Why was he still feeling so shitty? 

Sirius’s eyes go wide and he quickly wraps Remus up in a hug for a few seconds before letting go. “How about now?” 

Remus grins, squeezing Sirius’s hand hard. “Bit better.” 

“Peachy.” Sirius says. “Come now, we got food.”


End file.
